8 easy steps
by Angel Stories
Summary: The beginning is a very delicate moment and Bella didn't know how to proceed.Haunted by a past that she wants to forget and running from a destiny already written, will she have the right to be happy? This is a diferent Twilight. All critics are welcome
1. Preface

Preface

The beginning is a very delicate moment…

Where you make the first smile and give your first step.

Where you make you first wish and feel your first blush.

Where you make decision that will change your life.

Did I know this?

No… I was a careless girl. I thought that I was like the cats, falling always in my feet; with no problems or hard decisions on my simple but agreeable life.

I was happy, a very happy person; always with a smile on the face, it didn't matter what happened or what was the true feeling in my heart.

I lived happy.

That's all.

Then they came. But specially, he.

He messed my life and my head, my soul and my feelings.

Did I like it?

Yes… I loved it. I could stay hours with him discussing about everything and nothing. He understood me, he accepted my true self.

My life became suddenly, more thrilling, it was a true life.

Do I know how it's going to end?

Well… that's the story….


	2. Chocolat under the Full Moon

Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so please no flames…

All the critics are welcome. The chapters are going to come little by little because I'm studying architecture and I have quite the work…

And I want to thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Please enjoy the first chapter!

I truly do not own Twilight… as much as I want I don't…

But I own Lyra, Alexiel and Kyra!

Chocolate under the Full Moon

I sat at the kitchen table munching on my toast; I was waiting for Ange to get ready, we had to get out of the dorm in this precise moment.

"God! We're going to be late! Get your but out of the chair Bella Swan!" Ange was running to the door and I stand still in my place.

"One, two, three…" I counted happily.

She came back and sat at the table eating her toast.

I smiled at her, "What were you saying?" I asked her teasing her.

"You're right…" She sighed and I laughed, it always the same thing.

The best part is that in the end it doesn't matter, the Academy teachers knew that we were good students so there was no rush.

I got up and started to arrange my uniform.

"So what's the excuse for the gym class?" she asked me.

I smiled to myself thinking in the first class of the day: gym. 'The best way to start the day is going to the infirmary!' I thought.

"I have no ideas…" I thought for a minute but when I was about to tell her my new idea she spoke.

"Did you know about the new students' arrival? I looked at her; I had never heard about that. "They are going to arrive today… I don't know when…" she bit her toast again and I turned myself to the mirror; I truly didn't know how to make a tie. I laughed.

"I surely don't know when they arrive; I didn't even know that they were coming!" I smiled and let it like it was. I concentrated in the coat that went to the knees.

"You know that the only available dorm is ours don't you?" she asked lifting from the chair. I turned and grabbed my bag, I smiled at her.

"Ready to make new friends?" I asked heading to the door; the cold traced my face as I opened it.

I looked at Angela one more time and got to the outside. It was always rainy.

It was cold, so cold. I feeling stroke my heart: loneliness. I closed my eyes trying to make it go away.

"Are you alright Bella?" Angela was at my side; I laughed in a confident way.

"Always!!" I said as I grabbed her hand and started to run towards the campus, to the training grounds.

"Whoa!!!" she almost fell. "Wait a minute! You're going to the gym class?" she asked confused.

You see I was a little to good in this class, so I pretended not to be so good. I didn't like to be the centre of everything; I truly had some problems.

"Aye…" I showed her the sport bag.

She sighed and then laughed; she could already see the disaster coming.

We got our equipment and went to the class.

"Great! A baseball class!" I sighed and smiled lightly, this was the reason why I didn't come to the gym classes. The hour passed fast, as the disasters started to happen.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" Angela was at my side.

She saw me hitting myself a bunch of times and also hitting the teacher. My head was hurting like hell because of the hits and the speech of the teacher.

"Sure! Don't you see?" I started to walk in a drunken way. She burst in laughing.

The day passed slowly and the new students didn't appeared.

"Maybe you heard wrong…" I said as stat in the sofa; Angela was a little disappointed. "Maybe they got lost in the way… or didn't catch the plain in time… who knows!" I said trying to lift her humour.

"Yeah you're right… I guess I'll go to bed." I didn't help.

"Wait! You're not going to the garden with me?" I thought she was going with me.

"No… I'm not I the mod… Do you mind?" I sighed and said no.

She got upstairs and I followed her; I went to my room and changed my uniform to a pair of blue jeans and a white pullover. I grabbed a blanket.

Then I got downstairs and went to the kitchen. I made a hot chocolate, with to much chocolate, like the way I liked it!

I went to the small garden in the back of the dorm. There were some trees around; they belonged to the near forest but they didn't ruin the sky.

This night, I wanted to see the stars and the moon.

I put the blanket in the floor and then I sat on it.

I stared at the sky and drank the chocolate. It was a simple thing that I loved to do and there was nobody with me. As always…

I lay on the blanket. My hair spread to along and watched the full moon.

"So beautiful…" I whispered and then I saw a falling star. A wish, I had to make a wish. I laughed a little and a silly idea came to my head. I lifted my arms to the sky.

"I wish to find my soul. I wish to find my heart. I wish I was never alone again…" I said to the moon.

I closed my eyes and sighed and smiled at my foolishness. I believed in this kind of things but I knew that they never worked. It was only for the pleasure to say those words.

I fell asleep in there. And I didn't realise that I was being watched by the most beautiful creature in the world.

The creature that was going to rock my world.

Please review! Thanks for reading it!


	3. Beautiful Stranger

**Hi again!**

**The ones who liked this story are lucky bc I wrote four chapters and I might put two of them today. But don't get used to it!**

**It was beginners luck!**

**Again I don't own Twilith… unfortunately.**

* * *

**  
**Beautiful Stranger

* * *

**  
**"**Even in a cloud of people, with thousands of different faces I could see him. That beautiful stranger smiled at me and burned my soul."**

* * *

I woke up suddenly. 

I was outside in the blanket, but something was telling me that I was being watched; I sat and looked around.

There was nobody in there. I sighed in relieve… it was almost two o'clock.

I got up and went to inside closing the glassed door. I went upstairs not paying much attention to what surrounded me; the only thing I wanted was a hot bath and comfortable bed.

I got into the tube and l let the hot water touch by back. I trembled because of the shock of temperature. I breathed heavily; I stayed like this for a long time and then I got out.

I looked in the mirror and I saw myself.

I looked myself like a little weirdo; my skin was pale and a chocolate brown hair went to my waist, my lips were full and I had a brown eye and the other one more like a topaz colour.

I had some curves, and I was quite slim. In that aspect I was quite normal.

I never toughed myself as beautiful. In spite of what Angela said I knew that I was definably a weirdo.

I wasn't truly normal…

I sighed and dressed a t-shirt and I went to bed. I looked to the ceiling.

Something inside of me told that something was about to happen. It told me about a change; it told me to stay putt and to accept it.

I closed the eyes and I sang to myself until the words became fuzzy and I feel asleep.

* * *

Bip, bip, bip… 

I woke with the alarm. I laughed. "I forgot to turn it of!" it was Saturday; there was no need to wake up so early; I sat on the bed and looked at the clock, it was half past seven. I shocked my head and got up.

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and my thee, I brush my hair. Then I looked at the t-shirt. "Nah!" there was no problem.

I went downstairs and I yawned. It felt so good to be a lazy person. I smiled at the thought. I got a cup of chocolate milk and put it in the microwave. I grabbed a cookie and sat on a chair, I looked at the window.

Another rainy day; I waited for the microwave stop and I got the milk.

"Hm… so warm…" I smelt it, such an agreeable scent and I drank it.

I passed trough the hall, in my way to the common room, and I saw some voyage bags and a few hand bags. I looked at the tags: Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen.

"Brothers! Maybe they will arrive today later…" I thought and I smiled; Ange was going to be happy. I yawned again, lifting my arms and exposing my belly to the cold.

Then I looked at the common room and then there was some trouble. I sustained my breath.

In the room were three people.

They were the most beautiful characters I have ever met.

Three boys were looking at me. They looked like models. One big and probably strong, the other was blond and tall and finally the third. He looked like a mythic god, his bronze hair messed up and his pale skin… "Oh God!" I thought the only thing ruining it is eyes… they were very dark.

"Hi!" said the big boy his voice was glorious, seriously, how can a guy like him have such voice?

Then I noticed that they were smiling. A very, very strange smile.

I blushed.

I was a very stupid girl. I forgot that I was only with the t-shirt. They must love my pink underwear…

I saw the blond boy laughing.

By now I was so red like stop sign… no wait, redder than that.

Then the three of them burst on laughing.

"Hi there… If you excuse me…" I replied with all the dignity I could have and I went upstairs. "God!! I'm so stupid!" I hit with the head in the wall.

Then I started to dress a pair of blue jeans and I changed the t-shirt to a white top. After this I sighed and I went down stairs again.

"More comfortable?" asked the god boy. I was speechless his soft voice was to much for me. "Don't miss understood me. The other silhouette was quite… attractive…" he was teasing me. He was teasing me like hell.

I blush in a colour that I was sure that never appeared in my face. But I smiled with them.

"About that I don't know…" I stopped and looked at the three of them. "Welcome!" I said with the warmest smile. They said thank you.

"Wasn't supposed to be two girls?" as sat in the sofa.

It was a strange feeling coursing trough my veins. I was sure enough that there was no true reason for my heart beat so fast and for my body being producing adrenaline. But it was.

"Yes. They are talking to the chairman." The god spoke (A/N: sorry but this is joke, you'll see further) and he had almost an angry face. He stopped and watched my face like it was going to ask something. "Is this the only available dorm?"

Suddenly I felt empty. I was caught by surprise, I blinked a few times and I forced a smile on my lips. "He must hate me…" I thought.

"Yes… you could always talk to the chairman." that's all I could manage. I saw his eyes widening.

Then I heard steps outside and I went to the door to open it.

I saw the girls.

They were beautiful. A blond one, which was definably a model and a short girl, smiling at me.

Then the last girl hugged me and I was, again, caught by surprise.

"Hello!" she said to my shirt. I laughed.

"Welcome!" I was smiling.

I felt my warm heart beating steadily as I grew comfortable around them.

But my mind was in him. The god like boy.

I could only think of him.

That beautiful stranger…

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story!!**

**Please Review! 3**


	4. From the inside

I'm so sorry about my mistakes in the last chapter... ///

I'm trying to get better... Thanks for the reviews guys!

Well this chapter is in Edwards point of view. I want you to have their point of view, but I'm warning that I'll only make Edward's and Bella's point of view. You'll see that they difere in some points... this is a boring but nedded chapter so please have patience that I'll try to uppedate tomorow! Well just read it and find out!

Do I have to say this again...?

Okay... I don't own Twilith... starts pouting

* * *

From the inside

* * *

"**Don't know who to trust.**

**No surprise.**

**Everyone feels so far way from me,**

**Heavy thoughts forcing they way,**

**Trying to trust myself with you,**

**Just takes so much out of me."**

* * *

When we arrived it was already night.

I never thought that Carlisle and Esme where going to put us in an Academy… I guess that I can consider it a new experience. I could see the building in front of us; it was based in a Romantic Architecture, fortunately for me it had music classes.

My brothers were as surprised as I was. I could hear Jasper hysterical thoughts about the danger that was for him.

I smiled it were going to be hard and long times for us all…

Except for Carlisle and Esme; he was going to Saint Marie's Hospital and she was going give English Literature Classes. I guess they are okay.

As we arrived to the gate, the doorman asked for our identifications and we as responsible teens gave it with the most innocent look we could give.

"That was a fun face Eddie!" I heard Emmett thinking. I looked at him with an eyebrow lifted. The man drove us to the principal building, and then he asked if we wanted to put our packs in the dorm before we would went to see the chairman.

"You three go ahead." Alice said with a smile on her face; I looked at her with curiosity. "Just go and see it!" So I, Jasper and Emmett followed the man into the large campus; we could see a series of small houses, which were supposed to be the dorms. I sighed.

The man left us at the door with a key; I looked to my brothers and I breathed heavily.

Big mistake.

The most wonderful scent filled my senses; I felt my throat close. "God… why are you so cruel" I thought. I took my things inside the house but the scent was more unbearable in that place.

I could tell that Jasper felt my thirst; I looked at him and I went outside. I followed the scent to the garden in the backyard and then I saw it.

An angel.

The most beautiful angel was smiling at the moon; gazing it like it was her own lover. She was the reason my throat hacked. She has the most water mouthing smell. Then she talked in a voice touched by the gods.

"I wish to find my soul. I wish to find my heart. I wish I was never alone again…" She blushed in a most wonderful colour; I smiled.

I watched her fall asleep and I approached carefully looking at the most beautiful creature in the world.

Her skin was pale, fitting perfectly at her chocolate hair.

She was so tempting… I leaned to her.

But something stopped me. I couldn't hurt her… I simply couldn't hurt this magnificent angel. I stepped back and watched sleep; but after a while was too much for me.

I ran to the forest and started to hunt whatever passed in front of me. I needed to stop the thirst… I really needed to stop it.

When I come back she was no longer in there…

* * *

I entered softly in the house. I could hear Emmett thoughts.

"So… not thirsty…?" he was smiling and Jasper was a little too cautious.

"I'm better… thank you." I sat on the sofa; it was almost morning and, thank god that the weather was going to be gloomy…

Emmett and Jasper were talking about the how they where they were going to wrestle; now that we were at a human dorm. I stayed in silence until I heard footsteps in the stairs. I looked to the end of it. And I saw her.

She only brought a t-shirt; leaving most of her skin at view. She yawned and went to the kitchen; then I realised something. I couldn't read her thoughts… that frustrated me.

She came back and looked at our packs that were near the door. She read them and smiled. She went to the room where we were and she lifted her arms yawning again. I could see her flat belly and her pinkie underwear. If I was human I would be blushing; the truth was that she didn't saw us.

But after a little she did noticed us…

"Hi!" Emmett said smiling and saying obscenities in his head, I closed my mind from his thoughts, Jasper appreciated her image and smiled, I blocked my mind to him too.

I looked at her again and I couldn't avoid smiled… she was so innocent and her scent… I'm dying for it…

She suddenly blushed and her heart beat faster spreading her scent even more…

I guess she noticed her appearance. We all laughed.

"Hi there… If you excuse me…" she said in a shyly tone and she went upstairs.

We looked at each other still smiling from the event.

"Well that what I call a good welcome!" Emmett said in laughter. She came back in a second, now fully dressed.

"More comfortable?" I asked, she fell silent and my throat "Don't miss understood me. The other silhouette was quite… attractive…" I teased her. She blush in a beautiful red and she smiled.

"About that I don't know…" she started "Welcome!" a warm smiled took shape in her full lips. We thanked her for the welcome.

"Wasn't supposed to be two girls?" she sat at the sofa in front of me.

Suddenly her body started to produce an amazing quantity of adrenaline, that only intense her smile.

"Yes. They are talking to the chairman." I tried to slow the anger at myself "Is this the only available dorm?" I asked more softly.

She become paler and blinked a few times forcing a smile on her lips.

"Yes… you could always talk to the chairman." She said trying to sound casual I almost screamed. This was the living hell.

"Calm down Edward!!!" Jasper yelled in my mind.

I heard Alice and Rosalie coming, they knocked and the girl lifted up and went to the door.

Something inside of me wished that there weren't more available rooms; but the monster agreed with that too.

There was going to be trouble… inside of me.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It means so much to me!! See ya!

And as always: Please review!!!!


	5. Uninvited

Today we have two chapters!!!

Thanks for all the people who reviewed... it means a lot.

This chapter is in Bella's Point of View.

I hope you enjoy it!! 3

* * *

Uninvited

* * *

"**Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me.**

**But you you're not allowed, you're uninvited.**

**I don't think you're unworthy**

**An unfortunate slight."**

* * *

That embrace was cold… I mean the girl's body was very cold.

She looked like stone but the warmth inside didn't disappeared.

"Will you let us in?" asked the gorgeous blond, I nodded and step aside.

She entered to the common and the other girl followed her. I, too, entered in the room, trying my best smile, but something was wrong with me even that warmth disappeared when I entered the room.

"There is no other dorms available… we all have to stay in this…" the blond girl said.

I went to the other side of the room and sat in a small couch near the long window. I lean over it putting my arms around my knees and looked outside.

I could hear them talk but I wasn't aware of what they were saying.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce our selves." The little girl spoke with a musical voice and I took my eyes out of the window and looked at her.

I couldn't control my mood today. My face was serious, very serious. She was smiling.

"I am Alice Cullen and those are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are brothers" she pointed them "and my brothers are them, Emmett and Edward Cullen."

I looked at all of them and my eyes stood in the last. He was the guy, the god like boy.

He was staring at me with a frustrated face. I almost couldn't think and take my eyes out of his face was the hardest thing I've ever made.

I looked at the window again and I heard a prolonged silence. It was strange that I couldn't control my emotions… I was normally a happy person.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name…?" asked Edward coldly.

My mood was about to pop out. I looked at him directly with a cold look.

"Bella Swan" they looked a little surprised by my attitude I suppose; I stood up and got out of the room; it wasn't their fault that I was like this.

As soon as reached Angela's room I knocked.

"Ange? Can I come in?" I asked as I opened the door. She was sitting in the bed; I went near her. "The new guys have arrived this morning. They are down stairs." She smiled excitingly, and I smiled at her "I'll be in my room if you need something, tell me."

I walked out of her room.

I looked at the door. Truly my room; It was written all over the place.

I had put stickers with various things such as: "Do not disturb, the monster is sleeping" or "Prohibited entry under the penalty of instant death" but the one I liked the most was "Carpe Diem until you die".

I smiled and entered to secure ground. I sat on the floor hearing my heart slow down.

I looked at the ceiling.

What is this strange feeling…? I never felt this… and it was so strong when I looked at him…

I couldn't control myself downstairs; I always controlled my feelings even the rage or the sadness.

But I got totally out of control. I sighed.

I want to be normal again… well inside of what's reasonable for me. I smiled.

I step up and I looked to my hands.

"What now Bella… want to give up?" I asked myself. This felling was returning: the loneliness.

"_You will always be weak!"_

I quickly turned my hands into fists.

There was no way I'm going to lose for you. I looked at the window with anger; that voice woke me up. It would be always with me, tormenting me until the day I die. But that voice kept me alive. For many years.

I breathed deeply and smiled; I could control myself. Alas I was going to do some book shopping in the town! That might help me.

I love to read and the books always helped when I was in this kind of situation.

When I finished my shock therapy I went downstairs again.

I passed by the kitchen and drank a glass of water. Then I went to the common room. They were talking about something that I didn't understand because when they understood that I was there they stopped talking.

Uncomfortable silences invade the room.

But I smiled as always.

"Bella do you already know them?" she was smiling happily.

"Yes, I already got the pleasure to speak with the Cullen and the Hale." I looked at them; they were a little surprised, especially Edward. "I'm going to take a ride to the town." I smiled and reached the keys to my Harley and my coat.

"Do you mind if I stay?" she asked knowing my answer.

"Don't worry about that, will be fine by myself!" I gave her a warm smile; she went to the kitchen "As always…" I said whispering sure that none of the present in room heard.

"Do you want company?" asked Alice. I looked at her and I shocked my head; I didn't know how to behave with them.

I got out side of the house and I started the engine giving it a burst of speed I drove to the town.

* * *

When I arrived at the town the first place I went was to the lake.

I sat beneath the shadow of a tree and looked at the stable water. I thought how to get myself together; I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air. I was standing in that place for almost two hours, but it truly calmed me.

"Can I seat with you?" asked a velvet voice. I turned my head back and I saw Edward; I was paralysed, I thought that he hated me.

He stared at me waiting for my response; I, slowly, turned my head to the lake and I felt him seat by my side. I smiled for myself.

"I hope you don't mind, but the lake has a calming effect over people." I looked at him; he had a little smile on his face. "And your presence is very good." He added. I felt my face warm in a red blush.

Both of us sat there looking to the lake. There was no hate or loneliness; it was just right.

"Welcome uninvited."

* * *

Thank you for the support and for reading this chapter!

Now I ask only for the usual: review!!!


	6. The First Step: Friends

This is the the last chapter for today, it's in Bella's point of view.

I hope you like, the next one is going to be on EPOV.

Have tones of fun reading it! XD

Oh, oh, I wanted to add that Stephenie Meyer stole Twilith from me!!!

S. Meyer: lunatic this one...

* * *

The First Step: Friends

* * *

"**You are the bearer of unconditional things,**

**You held your breath and the door for me,**

**Thanks for your patience**

**You're the best listener I've ever met**

**You're my best friend."**

* * *

We stood there until my stomach rumbled with hungry. I blushed.

"Maybe you should get some food?" he asked in a soft voice; I could hear a smile on his voice.

"Well… that sounds rather nice but I'm not hungry…" I got up. But I tripped in a root and I prepared myself for the collision with the floor.

It didn't happen.

Instead I felt a cold arm in my waist; he was pulling me to his chest to maintain my balance. I blushed violently; I tried to get rid of this sort of embrace but he only broth me closer to him. I felt my heart racing.

"Control yourself Isabella!" I thought. I looked at him completely blushed; he was chuckling. "How about you let me go and we go home?" I asked with a half smile. "I'm not hungry really." I tried my best innocent look.

"Humour me…" he begged, in his voice and in his eyes.

I was speechless. I could only nod and look at him; he had dazzled me completely. He let me go slowly and then he waited for something; I couldn't move… I was paralyzed by him.

I blinked a few times and I started walking towards the restaurant, I tried to enter in a little café.

"Couldn't we go to a restaurant?" he asked with that look; this time I forced myself to take my eyes out of his.

"Sure" I sighed and I led him to a restaurant. It was my favourite. La Bella Italia.

We enter and the waitress recognized me; but she only had eyes to Edward, which was trying to get a table.

"Could we have a table please?" he asked in a most sweet voice; I was amazed and when I looked at the waitress I laughed quietly. Edward gave a curious look.

She lead us to a table in the middle of the restaurant and he, actually, asked for a table more hidden. She took us to one.

He pushed my chair like a gentleman would do and then he sat on his.

"Thank you." I said in a soft voice. I wasn't sure how to act around him; it was a little confusing to me.

We stayed silent for a few moments; he was looking at me and I didn't understand his look.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation but it didn't occur nothing, then I remember my plans. "Would you like to come with me to the bookstore…?" I asked biting my lips.

"Sure it seems okay to me." He continued to look at me with those dazzling eyes; but that eyes were almost black… what was wrong with him?

"Wh…" the waitress appeared and shut my mouth.

"Are you read to order?" she was looking at him and he was looking at me.

I asked for cheese ravioli and he asked for nothing.

We passed the meal in silence and in the end he didn't let me pay. I started to pout.

We walked silently to the bookstore and I entered forgetting all about Edward.

The man in the store welcomed me and I ran inside getting into the maze of books. I grabbed a few and sat; I read the summary. I don't know how much time I ended up in there but I realised that I had forgot about Edward.

I blushed and looked around, only to find a crooked smile on his face; he was leaning in the wall looking at me. Then he came near and sat by my side.

"You truly like reading…" he said in his velvet voice; I looked at the books knowing that my face was very red. But then calm came to me.

"I truly love to." I smiled at him.

We started a conversation about various books. I told him about my favourite Pride and Prejudice and he never told me what was his; the man had to close the store and we had to get out.

"It's already night!" I said amazed. Then I looked at Edward. "Thank you for not letting me alone…" I said and then I turned to my vehicle. But he grabbed my wrist and I felt a shock.

His skin was so cold and smooth.

"Wait… I wanted to ask you something…" his eyes were shining; I was completely dazzled by his eyes "could we be friends…?"

I blushed hard; I guess that wasn't usual. But I gave him a sincere and warm smile.

"Why not?" I asked; he smiled happily and we went together to our transports.

And this is how it begins… I thought.

My first decision.

My first step.

* * *

La, La, La,

Let's review, let's review

La, la, la...

You can give ideas if you wish, I'll recieve them, I'm quite sure that I dont bite humans... after all I'm a vegetarian...


	7. How to feel alone

Thanks for all the people who reviewed!! And the people who actually read the story!

This chapter is going to give some hints about the voice.

I post tomorow! Bc I have a few days before I'm off to work again. So enjoy!

I'm sorry to say this Lyra... But I don't own Twilight... starts crying

* * *

How to fell alone

* * *

"**How to lie to yourself and thereby to everyone else**

**How to keep smiling when you're thinking of killing yourself**

**How to stay paralysed by fear or abandonment**

**How to pretend you're fine and not need help from anyone…"**

* * *

I was so happy… so, so happy!!

I thought that I would explode with all the happiness in me.

He drove in his silver Volvo behind me; I had the temptation of looking back, but I could almost sense him so I decided that there weren't going to be any accidents today.

When we got to dorm we saw that there was nobody in there. I got of silently and I grabbed my keys. I looked at Edward and smiled; he came near me.

"So is everybody out?" he asked I looked at him; I was as clueless as him. We moved inside the house and as predicted there was no one there; I wondered where they could be… I sighed and looked around only to find that Edward's bags were in the hall.

"They are rude." I looked at him, he seemed surprised; and then I burst on laughing. He was even more confused; while I was laughing I tried to point at his luggage.

He smiled to and the only thing I could do was shock my head.

"Wanna see your room?" I asked with a grin; he smiled back at me and nodded and he started to grab his stuff. "Oh do you want some help with that?" I walked near him.

"Nope, I can manage it, thanks." He grinned at me and I blushed, blinking a few times. Then I turned around and we went upstairs.

"So… do you like the place…?" I asked in a conversational tone; I didn't look at him or I would certainly blush again.

"So far…" I could hear a smile in his voice. I had to turn to give him a warm smile; His eyes were like caramel, so beautiful and sweet, I could tell that he was happy but… somehow tormented. I stopped walking has I realised that his room was just next to mine. You see I was at the end of the corridor and he was going to be right next to me. I blushed violently.

"That's your room…" I trailed of looking like I was about to scream.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerning tone.

"Don't worry it's nothing…" I bit my lip. "I'll be downstairs if you want something…" I ran out of there.

I was so GD happy that I couldn't stay still!

Could he feel or understand what I was feeling now?

Could he ever understand what this new sensation was?

Could he know how lonely I was?

No.

He probably didn't know; but now I didn't care. Being friends with him is much different than all my other friends, or so… Well Ange is a real friend… but the others; I wouldn't put my hands on the fire for them…

I finally got a seat. I was staring to my hands…

To feel alone…

It's the worst thing on earth; to have others say that you're weak and you're insignificant, that you don't have the right to live.

Yeah it hurts like hell.

And even more if it was said by a person that you love.

I could feel every inch of me desiring never to be alone again. Asking and pleading that I was never hurt again.

I didn't realise that he was already downstairs. When I looked to the door I saw him.

He was leaning against the wall with a serious face. I guess he was trying to understand my face. I smiled "Done already?!" I asked faking a shocked look.

He smiled at me and sat near me. "I believe so…" he stopped and looked serious now "What were you thinking about?" he asked softly in a velvet voice.

I became a little dizzy. I couldn't help it; I had to say the truth.

"I was thinking… about something's that happened to me a long time ago. That's all." I smiled at him, warmly. "Do you anything special to do now?"

"I guess not…" he was interrupted by the dorm phone. And I jumped.

He laughed at me. I got up and picked the phone.

"Hello?" I didn't hear anything in the other side. "Yes?" I tried again.

_**Isabella…**_

A whisper cut the silence.

I knew that voice.

My heart raced and tears rolled down my face.

I was never allowed to be happy.

I was never going to get rid of him.

They had me in their hands. I could fell the chains even if they weren't physically there…

I know very well how to fell alone.

* * *

Come on people!! What do you have to do now?

silence

Oh come on you know very well!!!!

- We want more?-

NO!!! It's review!!!!! Please I want reviews!


	8. Somewhere I belong

Sorry guys... but this is an EPV chapter...

No secrets this time... just a bored Edward.

Disclamers: I own Twillght!!! (omg I said it, I said it!!) Better not believe bc I'm kidding...

* * *

Somewhere I belong

* * *

"**When this began, I had nothing to say…**

**And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me,**

**I was confused and I wanted a place for me**

**Somewhere I belong."**

* * *

"There's something wrong with her…" I heard Alice voice; it was a little preoccupied.

"Will you let us in?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone. I hope the girl didn't hear that part. _Oh… this is just boring._ Said Rose in her head; she and Alice where entering in the common room. The girl was behind them.

I was so frustrated and thirsty. It made look mad; I could sense it.

_God! How can she do this...? _I heard Jasper cranky voice in my head, _What?_I asked him. _She is showing no feelings, like she's controlling herself… She's empty._

_And that is making me empty!! _

Empty?

I looked at her she was serious as she passed towards the room; her smell waved in the air bringing the venom to my mouth.

She sat and pushed her legs to the chest; she was looking to the window with a concentrated face. She was so beautiful… she seemed very strong, but yet fragile as her pale face leaned in the window.

I don't know if Jasper could feel it but I was sure that there was other feeling in her face. It was frustrating, not to be able to hear her thoughts. Of all the people in the world she had to be the one whom I could just… see them!!!

Oh… the anger was spreading through my body.

_Hey what's wrong Edward? _Jasper thoughts invaded me; I just shock my head. _I guess I'm going to introduce us… _Alice suggested.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce our selves." I looked to her again, she turned her head with great effort; it was like she was trying to avoid looking at us. "I am Alice Cullen and those are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are brothers" she pointed to them "and my brothers are them, Emmett and Edward Cullen." She had her eyes in mine; she was trying to see something.

Alice was happy but the disappointment spread all over her face when the girl turned her head again to look to the window.

Seriously, I tried to speak softly, but the frustration didn't let.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name…?" I asked coldly, and then I punched myself inside._ Why did you talk to her like that?! _I heard Alice voice screaming; quickly I looked at her with a serious look.

I turned in time to see an almost angered face. That made my heart sank.

"Bella Swan." She said coldly as she rose from the chair and got out of the room.

The scent spread all over the place leaving the air almost impossible to breath without having the venom in the mouth.

"What was that all about?" asked Alice, her voice was just a whisper. I sighed; I didn't want the others to think that I was mad.

"It's her scent…" I didn't find the exactly words "… it's like… the most wonderful scent… I'm having a hard time resisting it. Plus…" I didn't know if I wanted to say the last words "… I can't hear her thoughts." I ended in a cranky way.

They were all in shock. _Finally someone who makes my brothers mind work!! I think I'm in love! _I heard Emmett's voice and then I glared at him; furious with his words. I guess there was something more.

"Wait right there Edward." Jasper seemed to enjoy the moment. "What is this feeling…? Is it…" he looked at me flashing a smile "…jealousy…?"

If I could blush, I was redder than a stop sign.

I sighed heavily. "No."

Then we heard Bella's voice upstairs.

"Ange? Can I come in?" she asked and preceded into the room "The new guys have arrived this morning. They are down stairs." Jasper groaned, and said "fan girl…" I heard Bella move outside. "I'll be in my room if you need something, just tell me." She moved again and after a little bit I heard a door shut.

We heard nothing from her room and then the other girl's steps reached the stairs.

She smiled at us and introduced as Angela. She was a nice girl but I didn't link to the conversation.

_She's mad at something… no wait… she's feeling lonely now… dammit… now she's felling__ anger… What's wrong with her!!!! _Jasper's voice shouted in my head. I shock my head at him. Now he was frustrated like me; I smiled _See?_I asked him.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the stairs. I saw Bella going to the kitchen and then she returned to the room. An uncomfortable silence reached the room.

But she smiled warmly and that made the tension go away.

She was happier. I was happier.

"Bella do you already know them?" Angela was smiling happily.

"Yes, I already got the pleasure to speak with the Cullen and the Hale." she looked at us; I guess that everyone in the room was surprised, but specially me. She almost changed in… ten minutes? "I'm going to take a ride to the town." She smiled as she leaned to get the keys and her coat.

Angela looked sad; she was in a dilemma.

"Do you mind if I stay?" she asked; she was considering leaving us in here and go with Bella. I could see that she was preoccupied with her.

"Don't worry about that, will be fine by myself!" She gave her the warmest smile, Angela went to the kitchen, and I heard a soft whisper not meant for humans to hear "As always…"

That definably hurt me. The loneliness, she was used to it.

"Do you want company?" asked Alice.

She bit her lip and shocked her head. Like Angela she was in a dilemma; she left room in silence.

How anyone could leave an angel alone? She was so fragile… so delicate.

I felt anger and preoccupation.

"Go with her…" said Alice in a soft voice "It will do her some good… she quite chaotic in her feelings." She giggled. "She wants to be a little alone, but she doesn't want to be left alone." Alice was serious; I rose and went outside.

I saw Bella get on the harley with gracefulness, moved almost like us, gently and every move was, somewhat, calculated. I smiled.

Then something surprised me.

In seconds she was speeding her way out. I could feel the adrenaline and the smell.

I struck me again. So good and tempting.

I shocked my head; I had to go after her. I got into my car and I drove my way into the town.

When I got there I looked for her motto; and there it was, in the parking. I left it next to it.

Then I looked at peoples thoughts and I tried to see where she was.

She took me by surprise again.

She was near the lake. Just thinking and looking at it almost in adoration.

I kept almost an hour looking to her. Her perfect face, her chocolate brown eyes were so intense that I whished I could hear her thoughts. She was almost going into a personal craft.

"Can I seat with you?" I asked in a soft voice. She turned her head back and saw me; she instantly paralyzed, she looked freighted. _Oh everything but that!! Don't fear m_e!!! I screamed in my head as I waited for her response.

Slowly she turned her head to the lake and I, after a while, sat next to her.

I could see her smile. I felt happy.

"I hope you don't mind, but the lake has a calming effect over people." She looked at me and I smiled to her. "And your presence is very good." I added.

Her face blushed in a lovely tone of red.

Both of us sat there looking to the lake.

"Welcome uninvited."

She said in a smooth voice, she had just accepted me in her life.

Me a monster.

After that the world looked different… that's what I realised.

This was the place where I belong. Near her.

* * *

Give this loony girl some reviews please... 3 


	9. The Garden of Secrets

Be patient this will take a little bit. I can't just tell everything now... but I guess that soon or later you will understand.

Be warnned!! The characters and some lines of the story are like Twilight, but believe me when I said that I've created new creatures!! And I've sticked with some old avmpire ruls... you'll see later.

Well enjoy the chapter!

And, yes, I don't own Twilight...

* * *

The Garden of Secrets

* * *

"**There's nowhere left to hide, in no one to confide**

**The truth burns deep inside and will never die**

**Open the door,**

**Open the door,**

**Lead me into the garden, where your secrets rest."**

* * *

I don't know how much time we spend in there.

For me the only thing that matters is being with her. I don't know if she noticed that I was only looking to her; she was serious but her face was smooth, she was holding her knees to her chest.

She was perfect and there was nothing more to say.

Suddenly I heard her stomach rumble and she blushed.

"Maybe you should get some food?" I smiled to her.

"Well… that sounds rather nice but I'm not hungry…" she started to rose from the floor but she tripped in a root.

I grabbed her waist before she could fall; I pulled her to my chest feeling the warmth of her body on my cold skin. I was almost like touching silk, her skin was the most wonderful and blessed touch.

Bella's heart started to race violently. I laughed; it was dangerous since this would spread her delicious fragrance even more.

"How about you let me go and we go home?" she asked with a half smile. "I'm not hungry really."

"Humour me…" I begged her looking down into her eyes; one was brown and the other one more like a topaz colour, they were beautiful.

She just stared at me so I released her and she started to walk. She tried to get in a cafe but I didn't let her. I wanted to enjoy my time with her.

"Couldn't we go to a restaurant?" I asked she almost forced herself to take her I eyes out of me. I knew that the humans found us very attracted and Bella wasn't an exception.

"Sure" then we entered in a restaurant called La Bella Italia. I laughed quietly; it had her name…

When we entered the waitress didn't took her eyes out of me and her thoughts… EW…

"Could we have a table please?" the girl didn't respond at first then she snapped out of it and I heard Bella laugh; I look at her. It was truly frustrating not be able to read her mind!

We stayed silent for a few moments; I was trying to understand her by her face and that was complicated. She seemed confuse.

"So… would you like to come with me to the bookstore…?" she bit her lip.

"Sure it seems okay to me." That was nice of her; I could use the time for ask questions about her.

"Wh…" the waitress appeared and she stopped talking; I cursed the waitress in silence.

"Are you read to order?" she asked and after that we spend the meal in silence. I guess she wasn't at ease yet. When she finished I paid the bill even if she got mad at me because of that.

We walked silently to the bookstore and when we arrived she forgot about my presence.

The man in the store welcomed her and she ran inside getting into the maze of books. I followed her and she sat on a little couch reading.

She stayed our like this; she was fun to watch because she made faces and whispered a few words when she was happy or even mad.

Suddenly she stopped and looked around, blushing.

She was looking for me and her eyes stared to me with an apologetic smile. Then I approached her and sat by her side.

"You truly like reading…" she looked to the books.

"I truly love to." I smiled at him.

We started a conversation about various books. She told me about her favourite Pride and Prejudice and she tried to know mine but first there was something that I had to do.

The man had to close the store so we got out.

"It's already night!" she said amazed and she looked at me "Thank you for not letting me alone…" the sweetest voice escaped from her lips.

I did the unthinkable.

I grabbed her wrist; her skin was like velvet. I had to control my urge to touch her more.

"Wait… I wanted to ask you something…" she was dazzled by my eyes "could we be friends…?"

She was blushing in a beautiful red and then a warm smile spread in her face.

"Why not?" she asked. I was so happy that I just didn't jump because I thought that it was too much. I would look like Alice.

And this is how it begins… I thought.

I saw her driving her motto. She had great reflexes for a human.

I wished that she didn't bring that thing, it was utterly dangerous.

Well she would be better by my side; the monster roared inside wishing her blood.

When we got there I didn't heard the thoughts of them. So I assumed that they weren't home. She got of and I came near her.

"So is everybody out?" maybe Angela was going somewhere with them.

She looked clueless; better for me I thought.

We entered and she went to the room leaving her coat and keys. I was thinking where they could be.

"They are rude." She broke my thinking; what did she mean with that? Then she burst on laughing; while she was laughing she pointed to my luggage. I smiled; I guess Alice was preparing something…

"Wanna see your room?" I nodded and grabbed my stuff. "Oh do you want some help with that?" she walked near me.

"Nope, I can manage it, thanks." I grinned and she blushed, blinking a few times. Then turning around, we went upstairs.

"So… do you like the place…?"

"So far…" I smiled; this was the best. She gave me a warm smile.

Suddenly she stopped, blushing violently.

"That's your room…" she trailed of looking like she was about to scream.

"What's wrong?" what's going on? Did I do something wrong.

"Don't worry it's nothing…" she bit her lip. "I'll be downstairs if you want something…" then she got out of there.

I got into my room and asked myself what was that all about… I could hear her pacing, I chuckled. I arrange my things quickly enough, for a human. I didn't want to scare her. Suddenly she stopped.

I ran downstairs; I wanted to be with her as quickly as possible.

She was looking into her hands; they shaking. Her face was in pain; she was thinking about something that hurt her.

Then she realised that I was there and smiled at me "Done already?!" she asked faking a shocked look.

I sat near her "I believe so…" I stopped "What were you thinking about?" she was confused and her mouth was open trying to say something.

"I was thinking… about something's that happened to me a long time ago. That's all." she gave me a warm smile "Do you anything special to do now?" she was trying to change the subject; I had to be careful about that.

"I guess not…" I was interrupted by the phone.

She rose from the sofa and answered it.

"Hello?" there was silence in the other side. "Yes?" she tried again. Then something spoke.

_**Isabella…**_That whisper sounded like a menace; it was almost like a snake.

Then she started to cry; she was in panic, I could see it in her eyes. She trembled and dropped the phone; she was in shock.

I rose from the sofa and went to her. I picked her up and sat again pulling her to my chest; cradling her in my arms.

"Sh… sh… everything is going to be alright." I whispered in her ear; but her sobs continued "Bella… don't worry it's alright now…"

She hide her head in my chest and sobs diminished. Her hands were in my cold chest, they were warm. I heard her heart beat slowdown.

"What happened?" I asked after a while.

She was silent. There was no response; I closed my eyes and the frustration came again. I was about to beg her to say something when her smooth voice filled my ears.

"I'm afraid…" she shook her head and tried to escape from me. I didn't let her go and I waited but she was silent again.

"Afraid of what?" my voice was calm.

She pulled herself to my chest again, rubbing her heat in it.

"They…" she started with a trembled voice "I've known them for too long…"

I looked at her; her eyes were staring the nothingness. She was reviving her nightmares; I could she her lips move but there were no words escaping from them.

"They were there… that night… I can't escape from them, no matter what…" she was shaking again.

"Bella." I didn't know what to say "Who are they…?" I asked in a pleading tone.

She looked to my face; she was searching for something.

"We are friends right?" she asked me with eyes full of fear.

"Yes, we are" I smiled gently.

"I can't tell you…" the frustration hit hard "… but you could discover." She smiled.

She wasn't supposed to say it. Now I understand.

"Can you give me some clues?"

She looked down and tried to release herself from me. I took my arms gently; I didn't want her to go. I sighed and closed my eyes _This is much more than I ever thought… well it is an adventure _Alice had said that we were going to have an adventure in the new school.

Suddenly I felt her hand on mine. I opened my eyes and her face was inches of mine; her eyes were very deep and her breath was warm.

She put her lips in my hear and spoke with a velvet voice.

"Welcome to the Garden of Secrets…"


	10. Dream Eater

This is the last for today! So enjoy the reading...

* * *

_Suddenly I felt her hand on mine. I opened my eyes and her face was inches of mine; her eyes were very deep and her breath was warm._

_She put her lips in my hear and spoke with a velvet voice._

"_Welcome to The Garden of Secrets…" _

* * *

Dream Eater

* * *

"**Cunning, Irresistible, Powerful, Unreachable**

**Dominating, Desirable, Overwhelming, Unquenchable**

**Blind faith we have on you,**

**Invisible**

**Which direction do we chose,**

**Predictable**

**Lead us in your dreams and show us the nightmares **

**Lets us fall in nocturnal bliss"**

I was afraid that he left me.

After I whisper those words I thought that he was going to think that I was crazy.

But when I looked into his eyes there was curiosity and something else.

He took my other hand and smiled crookedly.

"I will protect you no matter what" he said with a secure voice.

I smiled and I pushed him; I wanted to take a walk even if it was dark.

"Come I will show you something…" I had to know what they want, before I got Edward involved with this. I didn't want my newest friend hurt and running away from me.

"Where are we going?" he asked in a velvet voice; I smiled I better get used to this voice or I will pass the rest of my days in adoration.

"We are going for a walk in the campus… we can talk there." I looked at him, and then I noticed that his shirt was wet and I blushed.

"I'm so sorry!! Your shirt is wet…" he laughed hard.

"Don't worry about that." We went outside and we walked to the school garden. "So what is this place?" he looked around and took a step away from me.

"This is the school garden; a place where the students aren't supposed to be." I smiled wildly at him. He looked at me cautiously. "What?" I asked "Are we afraid…?" I teased him, he gave me a grin.

"We'll get trouble." I shook my head and walked into the bushes.

Then I looked around and I sat on the floor.

"This is the perfect spot to watch the stars…" I said looking to the sky.

He sat beside me and there was a silence for a few minutes.

"So can you give me any clues…?" then he paused "Or could you tell me a little about your story." He said looking at me.

I met his gaze, I felt myself melting in his eyes as my heart speed up.

Then I laid down I in the soft grass.

"My life…" I whispered. There was nothing good of it; but it was better than the other subject. I felt silent as I thought of something to say.

"Are we trying to avoid the subject again…?" he asked I could hear frustration in his voice. I looked at him; he just wanted to help me.

I had to invent a puzzle for him.

I looked again to the moon.

My mother always talked about dreams but then she lost them all, along with my father.

I whispered the words softly, only for him.

"Dream Eater"

* * *

I might post something tomorrow... but only if you review!!! If I see 30 reviews tomorrow I'll give you a secret, what do you think? 

Beijos!!


	11. The Second Step: Past

Sorry it's little and I'm tired... and I didn't get 30 reviews but you'll know a little more about her story.

Disclamer: I want to own Twilight!!

* * *

The Second Step: Past

* * *

"**Misunderstood**

**I turn from surreal to real**

**From love to disdain, from believe to delusion**

**From a thief to a beggar, from a god to God save me**

**From future to past**

**If I seem superhuman**

**I've been **

**Misunderstood."**

* * *

_Dream Eater…? Is this a puzzle? _I thought looking to her.

She was gazing the stars in a deep concentration; I guess she was trying to get another way to say something.

"This is a puzzle right?" I asked her; she just nodded. I was sooo frustrated you just can't imagine "But you could talk about your family right?"

I regretted talking about it; her face was in pain and she looked at me with caution. Her face was almost as blank as mine and her eyes were ready to let tears run.

I took my eyes out of her face.

There was a long silence but then she started to talk; almost like a whisper.

"When I was little I lived with my parents in France…" she stopped a bit "… we were a good family; always together. We travelled a lot, but my mom preferred America, you know she loved tall buildings." she laughed "I always liked the trips they were somewhat full of little adventures, well family adventures. In one of them I ended by flush away my dad credit card."

She looked at me with a smile but then she looked at the sky.

"In one of those trips we went Italy."

_Italy. That's a dangerous place_I thought.

"When embarked at the plain in a day of storm; I heard my mom said 'everything is going to be alright'. But the plain crashed that very night." I looked at her surprised she was looking into nothingness; staring with wide eyes.

"But…"

"I was the only one to survive." She shocked he head; she was looking to her past "They never found my mother's and father's body. In the next day a man came to me claiming being my father; the police just let me go with him… After that my nightmare began…"

She was finished.

_Volturi?__No it can't be… why a human? _

I heard a thud and when I looked to her she was sleeping in the grass.

Her heart beat and her breath were normal.

_Who is her? _The most beautiful creature I ever saw.

I picked her up and I went to the dorm. I saw my brothers and sisters but I didn't care right now.

I took her to her room and placed her in the bed. She was calm and silent; I stayed near her for a while. I must be the first person whom she trusts.

At least I know a little more of hear past. This might be the second step to know her.

I hope I'm strong enough to hear the rest of her story...

* * *

I hope you like! Review please!

beijos!


	12. Curiosity Killed The Cat

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

sorry!!! I was suposed to post soon but I just couldn't... the same goes to my other story... I'll try to post another today... Sorry once more...

Disclamer: No I don't!

* * *

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

"**Were you there?**

**Were you here?**

**Where were you**

**When the curiosity killed the cat?"**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was in my bedroom; that's right I was supposed to here. I yawned and stretched my body hearing little cracks from my bones.

Then the truth hit me.

I was with Edward last night… did I fell asleep… with him…?

I screamed at the very thought, then I remembered the rest of the people and put my hand on the mouth.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Angela was in the other side of the door; I had my cheeks completely red.

"Sure… it was…" I didn't know what to say "… a bug! That's it a bug!" then she sighed.

"Look I'll meet Ben in the atrium and I'm going with him so you better give the new guys a trip to the school. They said that they want to know the grounds…" she stooped and then she said goodbye.

I sighed again.

I wasn't sure if I could face Edward… My face went red again. I was feeling very embarrassed… so embarrassed. I stood up and prepared myself.

I went for a short shower and then I got myself dressed. I was wearing a pair black leader pants and a long sleeved shirt (?). I put my favourite boots, they went to my knee and despite of all the comments they got, they were very comfortable.

I started to get downstairs, still thinking if I could face him and I also had other problem… Them.

They were a problem and I didn't know how to resolve it.

I sighed and I reached the common room; everybody except Jasper was in the room, in one side, Alice was comfortably curled on the sofa and Emmett was watching TV; in the other Rosalie was reading a magazine and Edward was looking at me with curiosity.

It was natural, I didn't feel embarrassed.

"Good morning!" I smiled at them. I saw Alice looking happily at me and in seconds she was hugging me tightly.

"Good morning Bella!!" she said to my chest; this girl had more strength than she appeared to have. She was like a pixie; her hair was black and smooth "Wanna go to the mall? Please!!!" she gave me a pleading look and I became disoriented; I could only nod "Yeah!!!"

I saw them smile… well except Rosalie. She didn't like me.

I went to the kitchen to eat something and then to go with them to the mall.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett warned me about the shopping business. I wasn't a big "shopper" and this experience reminds me that; I thought about what they said about this "little trips".

There were no words to describe shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Actually, I take that back, there three words that come to mind; delirious, spectacular and exhausting.

They bought me cloths, shoes and accessories that I never dreamed of using and they didn't let me pay for it… That was extremely annoying.

"Oh don't be mad at me Bella! We just wanted to give a treat to our newest friend!" said Alice with these big, bright eyes; these eyes were irresistible and I could be mad at her.

"Okay… okay…" she just grinned at me; this was how my day passed, between dresses and shoes my entire wardrobe was changed by Alice Cullen.

It was impossible not be friends with her; she's hyperactive and full of life, she gives more than takes. I have the impression that she's going to be my best friend; and I'm happy about it.

I sighed as I sat in Edward's car; he closed my door and, almost, too quickly he got in his sit. I guess that his family was composed by fast runners… Because I noticed that they drove in high speed; I just chuckled my Harley was almost as clean as his car. I used to drive very fast because I love to feel the adrenaline, It makes me alive.

I looked at the window seeing only a blur of green.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward broke the silence; I looked at him; his bronzed hair was messy has always, but 'Oh God he was gorgeous'. His eyes were on me. Today they were a light caramel and these magnificent eyes dazzled me.

"Hm…" I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't form a correct sentence; with a great deal of strength I took my eyes out of his "I was thinking that you and your family are fast runners…" I stopped and gathered all my courage "… and I was thinking that you and your family aren't very normal…" I looked at him again. He had his eyes on the road and his face was tense; I blinked a few times and I looked to the window again. 'Did I do something wrong?' I asked myself.

We stand in this silence until we arrived at the dorm.

Edward didn't respond; he basically just shut up. THAT made my curiosity out burst.

I got out of the car and watched his movements. They were graceful and gentle; he was fast for a normal person. There's something strange in here and I bet that the best move is not to push it; but the curiosity…

"No fair…" I whispered he looked at me; maybe he heard it.

Alice was running towards me, dancing would be the appropriate word…

"So it wasn't bad was it?" she looked with that sweet face of hers. I sighed.

"No… it was…" I tried to work on the words "…delirious, spectacular and exhausting."

She smiled at me; her joy was contagious, so I smiled to and we got our stuff into the house.

I noticed that Jasper was in there and when we entered he smiled at Alice; I could see through their eyes that they were deeply in love. Something that I never imagined to see.

I got upstairs with Edward and Emmett behind me.

"You have a great collection!" Emmett said looking at my door.

"A proud mother!!" I said petting the door. He started to laugh and got to his room; I got into mine and put the bags in a corner and I took a pick in the clock.

Time for dinner.

Ha! Another strange thing about them is that they don't eat.

They don't.

Then I felt a presence I my room.

I turned around only to see an Edward with his arms crossed in his chest. I looked at him intently; he was looking at me with some intensity. I guess sometimes we understand each other with silence, no words were needed; his eyes were trying to read my face. He could only see curiosity in my eyes.

He walked towards me and stopped a foot away; I could hear my heart pounding furiously, while a strange feeling submerged my senses. I thought that I was in heave with the most beautiful angel at my side.

My cheeks turned red and I didn't understand why.

He smiled at me and cautiously a hand reached my cheek.

Cold as snow, but soft as velvet his skin set mine on fire.

An electric current was flowing in our pioneer touch. I closed my eyes to absorb the sensations; my breath became shallow, his smell was dazzling me, turning my senses upside down.

Then he had his lips near my ear. My heart speed up when I felt his breath near me.

"You trust me don't you Bella…?" his voice was so soft and caring.

I opened my eyes and I felt a shiver.

"More than I ever trusted…" I whispered breathless.

He shifted and he was looking into my eyes; his lips meet my forehead and I closed my eyes again. I could feel my legs giving out.

"Please… trust me..." he had his hands in my head "…I will never hurt you. It's a promise. Whatever you decide I'll be there for you; I'll follow you against everyone. I just beg you not be afraid."

He stepped away from the room; letting my feeling completely messed up.

I never ever felt that way.

What is this…?

More important what did he meant…?

Something started to make sense. He and his family were not humans and, for sure, they were dangerous.

_Curiosity killed the cat…_ this sentence came to my spirit has I understand that I wasn't the only one with big secrets. I might get hurt with all of this…


	13. We are walking on thin line

I'm soooooo sorry I really tried to post yesterday but I was so tired... So now I'll post two!

Let me say that there's a surprise in this one! I hope you Like it!

Disclamer: No way Rosay!

* * *

Walking in a thin line

* * *

"**We are walking in a thin line and you better avoid the risk…"**

* * *

Bella is a very observant and intelligent person.

We have been friends only in two days and she already noticed that we are different.

_But… Oh God! Please don't let her be afraid of us…_ my heart ached in the thought. I guess that I'm already depending on her; she warmed my heart, she set my soul free, she made me feel alive.

The fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts was frustrating but at the same time was a puzzle; I had to look at the angelic face to discover and the pleasure of just looking to her. The way she talks with her body, she expresses herself with moves.

_Don't you dare to think that way Edward Cullen!!_ I screamed in my thoughts; I would end up hurting her. A pain shot in chest; I wished I was human.

I was staring at her; she was in the middle of her bedroom and she had her hands on her hips. She seemed to be thinking; so I didn't move.

Suddenly she turned around; she was looking at me with some intensity. She was looking for something; we stayed like this for few minutes.

_What's going on in there? _Jasper voice reached y mind. I just ignored him.

I walked near her. We were standing only a foot away and I could hear her heart beating wildly.

Did I have such a effect on her?

How could she be such an interesting creature; her innocent face, her long chocolate hair, her deep brown eyes that stared at me? She was beautiful and fragile… I smiled at her and she blushed in a crimson tone.

I put a hand on her warm cheek and an electrical current passed through us. She closed her eyes. Her skin was warm and soft like velvet. I desired for her touch, more but now… the thing I desired most was her lovely blood.

It took all myself control not to bite her.

I could feel the blood pounding in her veins; her smooth skin was fragile, it was such a little effort to pierce it…

_NO!!_ I screamed in my head.

I looked at her face she was enjoying the feeling of my hand on her cheek. Did she felt like I do? I lean over her ear, her breath became shallow and the heart beat increased. I breathed heavily; I was very near her neck.

"You trust me don't you Bella…?"

She shivered at my words.

"More than I ever trusted…" she whispered breathless. What did she meant with that?

Then I looked into her eyes again, they were surprised and in their depths I could see something more; but I didn't know what it was… I put my lips in her forehead… taking a big step.

But for my surprise I was stronger.

"Please… trust me..." I put my hands in her heads, securing a few locks of her hair "…I will never hurt you. It's a promise. Whatever you decide I'll be there for you; I'll follow you against everyone. I just beg you not be afraid."

I truly wished that she didn't fear me… It would shatter my heart.

I walked away from the room heading downstairs.

"What is that all about?" asked Jasper looking at me "What going on?"

I looked at him without knowing what to respond, and then Alice walked to me. I was feeling too much things at the same time; I was confused with Bella.

"Don't worry Edward! Everything will be okay!" I looked at her; did she just say that? I laughed she didn't understand the trouble I was going to put them through.

"No Alice… you don't understand. We can't be careless." I looked at her serious.

"Why… What are you talking about?!" she looked confused; I sighed.

"Apparently Bella as great capacity of observance…" She looked at Jasper; he raised his eyebrow.

"And what you are felling doesn't help at all…" he said to me; I let a growl out. _Well you're totally out, you don't understand yourself! You're completely in wonder. Maybe you're the one who's endangering us!_I felt a fury immediately counterbalanced by Jaspers waves.

"You don't have anything to do with that!" Wrong. He had, all of them had…

I looked at the window "I need hunting…"

I heard the steps in the stairs and a Happy Bella appeared.

"Want to dinner?" she asked; she already understood that we didn't consume that kind of food. I smiled crookedly.

"No we are going to our parent's house!" said Alice in a cheerful tone. Bella just nodded.

"Well then, have fun and don't behave!" she got out and I laughed.

"This is going to be fun…" I heard Emmett in his laughter.

The first week went quite well.

I end up knowing that the majority of Bella's friends are shallow and that the majority of guys want to date her. There are absolutely horrendous!

But the worst of them all was Mike Newton.

He was one of Bella's friends; his thoughts were hideous. His and Jessica Stanley thoughts; she was having some disturbing thoughts about me.

I shivered at them. I turned to Bella.

"Bella, what class are you having now?" she was an art student. I never thought of going trough this path… I might try next time.

We were walking in the corridors of the first floor. The school was composed by four buildings and the biggest one was the main offices; the others were like divide per activities. All of them were old enough for me and I guess that they were full of history; they looked like a castle.

"I'm going to have History of Art…" she broke my thoughts and I looked at her; Bella was looking to her schedule. She sighed visibly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" she looked at me at then she put the agenda in the pocked.

"Bella doesn't like Lauren… and she will be in this class." Angela answered for her "Come on Bella it wont be so bad!" she smiled at her.

I was going to have a break in this hour so I thought of something.

"Can the other student's assist to classes out of the area?** (A/N: see problem. I don't know how to say this; he is in science and she's in arts… I hope you understand… sorry)**

She looked at me and then a smiled played in her lips "You can try…" I stopped and she continued; turning she smiled wildly at me.

I followed her smiling. _She is the most interesting human I ever met._

We entered in one of the classes at our right. I was little; nothing like the labs that we had.

I sat in the place next to Bella since there was no one there. "Do you think that the teacher will let me be here?" I asked with a curious tone. She looked at me and lifted the shoulders.

"I think that's stranger that you're where." She looked at her bag and took out a huge book "If you don't like this class then you're done for and usually the science group hates us…" I smiled and I was about to respond but the girl who Bella was not very found of looked at me and sit at my front. _OMG!! He's like so gd gorgeous!! _I blocked my mind before the images came to it.

"And who are you sweetie?" she asked in what looked like to be a sweet tone "I'm Lauren by the way..."

I could read Bella's anger in her face; she was about to respond but I touched her arm and smiled evilly at her. She got the message and relaxed a bit. I looked to the other side of Bella and I saw Angela looking angered to.

"See Laura **(a/n: this is on purpose)**…" I stopped because the teacher got in.

An old woman cross the tables and went to the board _let's beginning another class, I hope Miss Lauren doesn't make another of those interventions or I'll…_ she thought.

I rose and went near her.

"Excuse Professor…" she looked at me amazed _I guess it wasn't too much to say that a greek god is in this room_she was comparing to a greek god but there were no evil thoughts. "Can I attend this class?"

"Well Mr…."

"Edward Cullen."

"Well Mr Cullen if you like the class and if you don't put trouble I can't see why not?" she looked at me.

"Thank you very much." I came to my seat near Bella.

"So you got it?" I nodded and she smiled at me.

The class began and stayed watching her. She truly liked the class because she was so concentrated on it but she looked at me sometimes and we smiled to each other.

When the class was over we got of fast; truth be said that we didn't want to talk to Lauren and I didn't want to hear her thoughts. We were talking happily and I was going to walk Bella to her next class when I heard a voice in the corridor.

"Bells!!" a voice screamed.

She turned around and her eyes widened with happiness.

"Caleb!!!" she ran to him giving him a great hug. _God I missed this girl! All of her…._ I heard his thoughts and I felt a strange feeling in my chest; I was trying not to let out a growl. _What's this feeling…?_ I asked myself.

"I thought that I would never see you again…" she stepped back and looked at him; he just grinned.

"You really thought that you were going to get rid of me so easily?" he teased her "You're wrong I'll persecute you every where!"

She laughed "Sure thing!"

She took his hand and pushed him next to us.

"Hi Caleb." Said Angela _here he is again. Well let's see how he will move with Edward here…_ I looked at her I didn't understand what she meant.

"Hi Ange!" then he looked at me and then at Bella "And who is he?"

She looked at me "Edward Cullen. He's my friend along with others that aren't here right now… Edward this is Caleb Kitsune." she smiled at me sweetly.

We continued and I walked her to her class and then went to mine. Caleb seemed to be in arts too.

Then a scent came to my nostrils.

Blood.

And it wasn't just anyone's blood; it was hers.

First I became preoccupied but then the smell was so strong that I had to ask to leave the class.

I got out the building only to find Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie there.

"God what's with that blood!" asked Jasper.

I looked at him; didn't he recognise her blood. They looked at me.

"It was her blood…" I looked at the sky.

"Bella's?" Alice asked; I just nodded.

There was a strange silence between us then Rosalie broke it.

"This is the trouble we get because of you!" she pointed at me "We are going to have problems and they're big ones!" she finish with an angered tone.

"We are walking on a thin line, so we better avoid the risk…" I said to them walking to the school trying not to breathe much.

* * *

Beijos!!! 


	14. You Learn

And this is the second one! I hope you enjoy my little surprise!! (a very evil laughter)

Disclamer: No way Rosay!

* * *

You Learn

* * *

"**You live, you learn**

**You love, you learn**

**You cry, you learn**

**You lose, you learn**

**You scream, you learn**

**You grieve, you learn**

**You choose, you learn**

**You die, you learn."**

* * *

I entered the classroom with Caleb behind me.

Caleb Kitsune was friend for so many years but the last he went to a different school; his parents had to travel and didn't want to let him alone. He was a good friend like Angela, he didn't care if I was weirder that the majority. I smiled at this thought.

"So what have you done all of this time?" I asked him while he was taking the seat next to me.

"Thinking about you and trying to live trough school… it was horrible." He sighed heavily "there was no one with your sense of humour! You gave me a bad habit…"

He narrowed his eyes and I laughed. I was shook my head.

Class began with the normal rhythm, since we were painting. I took my brush and started to arrange the mess I had made in the last class.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist trying to tickle me.

I tried to avoid Caleb's hand but I end up sit in the floor. And when I put my hand in the round I felt a sharp thing cutting my skin.

"Ouch!" I took my hand and I saw the blood.

Apparently I put my hand in the scissor.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Ange and Caleb.

I started to feel dizzy.

"Professor I'm going to take her to the infirmary." I felt his arms around my waist and he took me out of the room "Can you walk…?" he asked worried.

"Sure…" but my voice clearly told that I wasn't sure. Then he took me in his arms, picking me up in a bridal style. "I'm fine Caleb! Just let me go!" he didn't take me serious.

I felt very uncomfortable and I really wanted for him to let me go. I sighed in resign.

"Hello… Miss…?" A woman went to the door and looked at me.

"What have you done this time, Isabella?" she already knew me; I lifted my hand without energy. "Well that's ugly, put her in there dear." He put me on the white couch. I let my head rest in the pillow.

"You're white…" he looked at me worriedly "I'm sorry I didn't meant for this to happen…"

"Sorry but you have to leave. This is going to have some stitches…" his eyes were wide open while looking at my hand.

"What!?" I asked.

"Don't worry! I'm going to give you a pain killer…" then I felt a needle in my arm and I closed my eyes; gripping the white sheets.

After that I felt nothing more.

"There you go my dear. It will be just fine, now you'll sleep in here a little bit." She turned to the door "you can come in again."

She went away letting Caleb and me alone.

"Are you alright?" he sat on the couch putting my head in his lap "I'm so sorry… I forgot that you're almost made of glass…" he teased me.

"I'm not made of glass…" I tried to tell me. He just looked at me; I felt my eyelids heavy. I closed my eyes; I was almost losing contact with the reality when I heard Caleb.

"You'll learn that you're made of glass…"

Then I felt his lips on mine and I drifted in sleep embracing long hours of nightmares.

* * *

Review!! My lovely review! I loove you Review!!!

Beijos!!


	15. Some Kind Of Monster

**I made some changes in this chapt!! I hope it's better...**

**Disclamer: it's true she owns everything... so why do I have to say it so many times!! **

* * *

Some Kind Of Monster

* * *

"**This is the cloud that swallows trust**

**This is the black that uncolors you **

**This is the face that you hide from**

**This is the mask that comes undone**

**This some kind of Monster**

**That lives in me."**

* * *

The other part of me was fighting to its way to this world.

The blood was so tempting that I almost gave in; but then I remembered her.

Her face, her eyes and hair; I remembered everything that I love about her and with that I calmed myself.

Right now I had other priorities; I had to know if she was alright.

I quickly went to the thoughts of the students; trying to find something. Then I heard Angela's thoughts, _I hope she's alright… _and I saw the images in her head; these images made me mad.

Caleb was taking Bella outside of the room to the infirmary; he had his arm around her waist supporting her height.

What is this feeling crawling into my chest…?

_Whoa! Whoa!__ What the hell is that for? And for the record that's, commonly called jealousy. _Jasper's voice rang in my thoughts; I just sighed and I took my things. The class was already over so I went to talk to Alice, but of course Jasper was near her.

"So what's wrong?" he asked me with a smile, I looked at him, hopping that he understood my silence.

But apparently he didn't.

"Nothing, nothing… it was something that irritated me." I saw Emmett and Rosalie at the other side of the corridor. He just nodded to me and then they continued.

Anxiety stroked my dead heart; I still didn't know what happened to Bella. "Did you see something Alice?" I looked hopefully at her pixie face but she just shook her head. _No… there was nothing. _

Thankfully, Jasper was sending waves of calm; I looked at him and gave him a nod to thank him. The bell rang again and everybody went to their classes.

I took a quick steep at the infirmary to see Bella but she wasn't there so I asked the nurse where she was.

"Well… she left a minute ago…" she was disoriented by my presence "…Mr Kitsune took her to the dormitory. She's going to sleep for a few hours."

The thought of her alone with that… boy… angered me.

I ran, at human speed, to the dorm. When I was almost there I saw him.

He was carrying Bella in his arms; she was peacefully asleep.

I stiffened; searching through is thoughts I fond something that make me growl. She was almost sleeping and he said _"You'll learn that you're made of glass…"_ and then he kissed her.

I louder growl came out of my chest. He stopped and looked at me.

I was surprised there were no fear in his eyes; in them there were only amusement.

An evil smile crawled to his face.

"What's wrong Cullen?" there was malice in his tone; I just looked at him, right now my eyes must be black.

There was something strange and I caught it.

His eyes… were different. Instead of human eyes his eyes were like cats eyes. He was smiling at me; I went to his thoughts but they were blank.

"You're not human." I flinched; he knew that since he saw me, but he was no human either.

"Equally" I answered him; he laughed and shook his head.

"That's quite right…" then he turned to me and a mixture of anger and hate purred in his face; he was looking at me serious "…you better stay away from Bella or there will be pain."

He turned to the dorm once again and took her inside; I went with him and I stayed at her side. There was no way of me letting her alone with this creep.

"I'll pass this time since she'll need someone at her side and I'm not authorized to do so." Then he came near me and stared into my eyes; a repulsive wave washed my senses "But remember… I'll take my word until the final consequences." That was only a whisper; he got out of the house and I stayed with a sleeping Bella.

I didn't know what to do. He couldn't hurt me and I wouldn't, surely, let him hurt her. So I took the way I want.

The following days passed without problems.

Well almost without problems.

Caleb was in the top of my black list. I would kill him if I could.

But I couldn't. I was sure to hurt Bella if I did that.

* * *

I sighed heavily when I took the seat next to Alice, since it was night we were home with Esme. 

"What's wrong Edward?" she was bouncing in her seat _"Eddie has his thoughts full of Bella!_ I just rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you already seen what's making my mind like this…" she looked at me innocently "Would you tell me what's going to happen, please?"

"Nope." Then she stopped bouncing and looked seriously at me "It will be difficult. For both of you…" I looked at her questionably and she just smiled; she was singing Merry Christmas in her head, to disguise her thoughts.

"There isn't going to be anything difficult, because it won't simply happen!" Rosalie's voice flew over the house; I growled and Alice giggled _You're being over protective, you know?_

"Well the greatest problem is that Bella is a very astute person and she already knows that something is wrong with us!!" I sighed and shook my head "She suspects something… she just doesn't push me to tell her!"

Emmett appeared and sat in the sofa in front of me.

"At least she's going to keep you busy!" his thoughts were so bad that I gasped "I really like the girl she like my younger sister! She's fun to mess with…" in his head passed images of him take some pranks on Bella.

"You are all crazy! And you're not helping!! I'm having problems, Okay?" I rose and went to my room; I looked to my cd collection and I decided to have some Muse time. I was happily listening to the music that I almost jumped when Jasper inwardly laughed.

"What?!" I screamed to him.

"You're sooooooo caught up!!!" I didn't understand what he meant; I sighed when he hid his thoughts from me.

Eventually he had to get back to the dorm and when we got there I almost died.

All of us entered quickly in the house.

Caleb his smell was all over the place he had bee in there; fear struck me and I ran upstairs. I quietly opened the door of Bella's room. I looked around, I could feel his smell but he wasn't in there. He was long gone.

_What did he want?_

"Edward…"

An angelic voice sang in my ears. I looked at her; she was breathing calmly.

I got closer to her and I sat in the end of the bed staring at her. This feeling inside of me was so good, so right…

I passed the rest of the night in there.

When she started to wake up I got out of there quickly.

_What did you thought you were doing?!!_ Rosalie screamed.

"No need to scream…" I whispered "That stupid Caleb had been in her room…"

She looked at me, they already knew about my encounter with him.

"Is she alright?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes.

Alice started to giggle.

"What?" she was happy.

"She said your name didn't her?" she asked in a innocent voice. If I could blush I was certainly doing it.

"Forget it…" I crossed my arms in my chest and we heard footsteps in the stairs. Only I and Jasper stayed in the room.

A sleepy Bella appeared at the door of the room; she was rubbing her eyes, just like a child. Then, like every morning she smiled at us.

"Good morning… Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Still sleeping… I thought that maybe you wanted to take a trip to the book store…" she grinned at me.

"Just wait a bit." She went to the kitchen and came back with a granola bar in the mouth. "I'm ready!!" I laughed and we went outside.

The day passed agreeably.

Bella took breakfast in a cosy café and we went to the store where I, even with all her protests, bought her an enormous quantity of books.

I took the books to the car and then we went for a walk near the lake. I knew that she loved that place. We talked about everything and nothing; as always I tried to take a little piece of evidence from her.

Then I changed the subject.

"Do you like Caleb?" she looked at me with surprise, blinking a few times pointed her index finger at me.

"Yes, he's my friend… It's normal. Why?" well she didn't… like him… like I like her… _My Carlisle this is confusing! _

It was getting dark.

"Answer Edward…" she looked at me.

"Nothing… I just don't like the way he's around you…" _I shouldn't have said that,__I shouldn't have said that…_ I looked at her and she was clearly annoyed.

"It's not for you to like it…" she was getting upset.

"Well as your friend I should tell you that he isn't a good company." I said in serious voice; I looked to the lake.

I could feel her stare.

"I've known him since I use dippers and you are saying that he is a bad company? I guess that your company is better then?" she asked ironically, my brow frown. _Why be ironic…? _

The answer to that question came quickly.

"Yeah I don't even know if you're human…"

We stiffened and she put a hand in her mouth. She looked at me guiltily.

"That's not what I mea-"

"So that's what you've been thinking about. Just forget it!!" I said angrily "We are normal! There's nothing about it!" I crossed my arms in the chest.

Then she rose from the ground and pointed a finger at me.

"You aren't being sincere with me! I've been with you!! Why do you lie?" I got up and looked at her eyes; the golden one was getting a little darker.

I suddenly felt guilty; she was saying the truth. She had been sincere with me and I didn't give her much.

"Bella… please… It's better for you not to know." she just shook her head and turned to go away; I grabbed her wrist "Okay, okay, you win…" she didn't smile "But…"

I looked at her face; most probably the last time I was going to be able to get her this close.

"Me and my family… we are… some kind of monsters you see, truly not humans…" the word didn't come out easily "…we are…" I closed my eyes "…vampires."

_Oh by all gods…! _

If I knew that she was going to react like that I would never told her.

I opened my eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no!!!!!!! _I screamed in my head.

Her eyes were wide in terror; she did believe me.

I could smell her fear.

There were no words.

She was staring at me.

"We are truly some kind of Monster…" I whispered.

* * *


	16. The Third Step: Believe

**Well I know that this chapter is going to look cliché and so on, so on... But the thing his I liked to write it. It made sense.**

**For those who are waiting for more secrets wait for the next two chapts because the fun will begin... hehehehehe**

**Disclamer: Blablablabla... she owns it **

* * *

The Third Step: Believe

* * *

"**Even if you believe that the illusion is real,**

**Even if you believe that the real is a lie,**

**Eve if you believe that the lie is the truth,**

**Even if you believe that the truth is that we are dead,**

**Even if you believe that we are dead and yet walking,**

**Will you believe in my trust?"**

* * *

"…Vampires…"

My body shivered. That word was almost like a slap.

I woke to reality; I was deceiving myself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!! How didn't I understand! He signs were all there! _I felt my eyes widen with terror.

Yes terror was the word.

I looked at him and I tried to talk but my throat was dry. I wanted to tell him that I needed a moment; that I needed to think but I couldn't.

"Bella…" his hand came near me very slowly.

"Don't!" I too a step back

Then I regretted my gesture.

In his eyes there was hurt.

Those beautiful topaz eyes were filled with pain but like him I was in pain. He had become everything to me and that was about to change. The fact of him being away from me was unbearable, it couldn't happen; I was so used to him being near me, of them being with me, around me, helping me and being friends with me.

I haven't quite realised until now that I was dependent of him; I needed him, I wanted him.

The tears stopped as I looked into his eyes; I could feel my heart in a extreme rhythm.

"_Some kind of monster" _he said. Did I agree with him?

_No._

He was no monster. He was my friend and my heart pleaded for him to be something more. I said that I wanted him… but what did I truly want…?

His friendship?

_Sure_along with Alice he was my best friend.

His help and care?

_Yeah_he was the one whom I trust more.

His touch?

_More than anything _I needed his touch every day, even if those movements were always careful. In the instant he was away from me I already was in need of his smooth and cold skin.

His Love?

_Yes._

Surprisingly yes. He was the only thing I needed to be happy; he was my world and my music, he was my inspiration and my life…

I have never felt like this before.

But I couldn't…. I couldn't put him in danger because of my selfishness.

I panicked at the thought of him not be near me and in that panic I understood that I couldn't leave him, even if it was for his own protection…

"Bella…" his voice broke my thoughts "…I'm going…I'm sorry for hurting you…I'm sorry for scaring you… I promise that I'll never come across of you again."

Then he turned to go away.

I saw him getting further and further away from me. I only watched his messy bronze hair and it was dark so I almost had difficult in see him.

Will I let him go away like this?

_No!!!!_

I ran to him and I wrapped my arms around his body. He stiffened at my touch.

"Don't go… don't go… don't go…" I was crying again and my body was being shacked by the sobs "I'm sorry… please…"

I felt his hands on mine; he was taking them from his body. He let my hands go; I closed my eyes and a new wave of tears filed my eyes. I let my head down.

_This is the end…_

Then I felt his velvet skin in my face.

He had put his hands in my cheeks forcing me to meet his gaze; with his thumb he began to stroke the tears away.

"You are the most incredible creature I ever met…" he looked at me with a sad smile "You are right to fear me Bella. I am a monster and I know it…"

"No!!" he looked at me surprised "You're no monster! You aren't and you'll never be one!" I put my hands in his and looked down at my feet.

"What do want Isabella…?"

"I don't want you to go away…" I shook my head "Don't leave me alone again… I don't want to be left alone after what I felt…"

I started to sob again.

Then he gently pulled me to his chest; it was cold and hard but for me was the best thing I could've asked for. For me it was warm and soft.

He calmed me, humming a beautiful song; he let my tears stop. After that he went to the car.

"If we want to be like this… we have to trust each other…" he started; then he looked in my eyes "Do you believe in me Bella? Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart." I smiled at him.

Now that I know his secret, everything will change. I'll tell him much more things.

Things that the humans aren't supposed to know.

* * *

**Did you know that I have a thing for reviews...?**

**Beijos!!! **


	17. Unreachable

* * *

Unreachable

* * *

"**If I stretch my hand will I hold you?**

**If I lift my body up will I embraced you?**

**If I'm dead can I live with you?**

**Or are you unreachable?"**

* * *

If I knew that she was going to react like this I wouldn't have said the truth. I would've lied.

I was looking to her she seemed disoriented; I know that talking or even reach for her was not good but the sight of her, it wasn't possible for me to stay away.

"Bella…" I reached for her very slowly.

"Don't!!" she took a step back and I stiffened.

I should've known that this was the way things were going to went.

My heart broke into a million pieces.

I could see regret in her eyes.

Was she regretting her gesture…?

Or was she regretting the fact of being friends with me?

I couldn't know; now more than ever I wished I could read her mind, her thoughts… I could her heart beating in a faster rhythm when it almost reached the point of stroke.

I looked at her eyes; they were wide open and I could see so many emotions that I thought that I was Jasper. There was fear, preoccupation, panic and….sadness.

Why was she sad? Was she sad because me? What did she want? Was there hope for me?

No. I couldn't have that kind of hope.

I was going to pass the rest of the eternity alone, knowing that the only person I loved and cared more than my own family had rejected me. She probably despised me because of the creature I was; I wouldn't blame her for that.

I was truly a monster.

I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them I could kill myself.

Bella was crying and her beautiful eyes were closed in pain.

She was in pain and it was because of me… I was the reason she was crying, I was the monster she was afraid and I couldn't simply take it.

"Bella…" she looked at me "…I'm going…I'm sorry for hurting you…I'm sorry for scaring you… I promise that I'll never come across of you again."

I looked at her one more only to see her with wide eyes and a mixture of panic and fear. Would she fear me so much?

I took a deep breath inhaling her fragrance on more time and I turned to go away. That was what my rational part said for me to do.

But my heart begged and said to turn around and take her in my arms, to hold her and love her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But I knew I couldn't do that.

It was then; I didn't know that her reaction was going to be like that.

I didn't heard her steps towards me, I was already a little far away from her.

Suddenly her little arms were wrapped in my body; this action caused me to stiff. I was caught by surprise.

"Don't go… don't go… don't go…" I could tell that she was crying and her body was being shacked by the sobs "I'm sorry… please…"

Now I was confused. Did she want me to stay? Why?

I put my hands on her warm ones and took them away from me; then I turned to her only to see her eyes closed and silent tears streaming down her face.

She was sad. Truly sad.

I took her lovely face in my hands. Her eyes opened immediately full of hope and yet with a bit of preoccupation.

"You are the most incredible creature I ever met" I smiled at her "You are right to fear me Bella. I am a monster and I know it…"

"No!!" she screamed, looking at me sad "You're no monster! You aren't and you'll never be one!" she locked my hands on hers and looked at her feet. She wanted me to stay with her; stay by her side, being with her. She wanted me. A monster, to stay at her side…

"What do want Isabella…?"

"I don't want you to go away…" she shook her head "Don't leave me alone again… I don't want to be left alone after what I felt…"

Her body was shacked by sobs.

I gently pulled her to my chest; she was warm and lovingly. Her skin reacted with mine making a current pass troughs us.

I was humming a lullaby that I recently created for her; I stayed like that until her tears stopped and after we went to the car. We stayed in a few minutes of silence.

"If we want to be like this… we have to trust each other…" I started; then I looked into her gorgeous eyes "Do you believe in me Bella? Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart." She smiled at me.

I felt warm inside, I felt my dead heart.

_She trusts me, she trusts me… _that's all I could thought about.

I drove in a comfortable silence. There was no more height in my shoulders; I only felt curiosity by her reaction and most of all by her past events.

She already knew vampires.

Now that I shared with her my darkest secret maybe she will share something more with me.

In no time we arrived to the dorms.

I noticed that all of my family was in there; they were already asking what happened. I bet that Alice told them what happened.

We entered the dorm and we stood at the doorframe of the common room.

Esme and Carlisle were anxious but when they saw her by my side they became more relaxed. I needed to talk to my family.

I looked at Bella and she nodded.

Then out of nowhere she reached my cheek and placed a small kiss.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me…" she walked up to her room.

I probably had the most idiotic smile on my face.

I knew this because Jasper was laughing in my head saying that I was falling for her faster than vampire speed itself; Emmett was making a few… scenarios in his head that I refuse to explain, well putting in rough words he was imagining me and Bella making what he and Rosalie make every night.

And for the first time in many years I didn't mind being played y my brothers because I was in love by the most beautiful creature on earth.

Of course Rosalie was against the idea; saying that it was going to be impossible for me to being with her.

"So wasn't I right?" asked Alice with pride in her voice; I just nodded.

I explained her reaction in a few lines and then I heard Esme's thoughts.

_I'm happy for you my dearest son…. _I smiled at her, my mother.

"Well I might guess that she will be treated like family." said Carlisle looking at me.

"True" Alice answered bouncing in her seat.

I sat on the sofa near her and she started to talk about future shopping trips with Bella; but I was thinking of something else.

There was one thing I knew.

Bella didn't share the same feelings, that or she cleverly avoided my question.

But even if she was my friend… she'll be always unreachable to me…

* * *


	18. I am mine

**I only realised now that I have almost 3000 hits!!! I'm sooooooooo happy!**

**So I decided to put a few more things in this little chapt! Hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: LOL **_  
_

* * *

_12 Years Ago (policeman's POV)_

_Destruction was the best word to describe this scenario…_

_A plain had crashed into a small building in the outside of Florence. This was a very bad one._

_342 passengers died along with more 20 people who were in the office building._

_I shook my head looking at the remains._

"_Is there anyone left…?" I asked Nick; he looked at me._

"_There are three bodies that we didn't find." I nodded and walked over the remains._

_I was walking carefully when I saw something move under a few little parts. I ran to the place and I moved the rests of it._

_I found what looked like a woman's body._

"_I found a body!" Nick and Allan ran to me._

_Then beneath that body a child was breathing._

"_We have a survivor!!" Allan and Nick rushed to me "Call the paramedics! There is a child alive!"_

_They took the woman's body and I stayed near the child. _

_She was crying and she was covered in blood. Shivering, I saw her eyes empty._

"_She's in shook" said the doctor._

_I went in the ambulance with the girl and I stayed with her in next few days, while she was a sleep._

_She was a girl. A beautiful little girl; I even said to my wife that if there wasn't no one to get her that we had to adopt her._

_But the day she woke up a man came. He was tall and he had dark brown hair; but his eyes were icy blue._

_He clamed to be her biological father; he showed me the papers and I had to let her go._

_After that I never saw the girl again._

_We called her Angel. Yes that was her name Angel._

_Angel the little girl that had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world._

_A brown one and a topaz one._

_For to many nights we tried to find what caused the incident. But there was no clue, except the fact that the pilot died before the fall._

* * *

I am mine

* * *

"**The selfish, they're all standing in the line**

**Faithing and hopping to buy themselves time,**

**ME, I figure as each breath goes by**

**I only own my mind…"**

* * *

After the truth me and Edward, we became very close.

He was with me all the time stealing me from Angela and the others. I started to seat at the Cullen's family at the lunch and I was Alice best friend; we were always planning shopping trips. I didn't like to shop but being with my friends had become a priority. Emmett became my brother and Jasper as well; I recently discovered that he knew and felt what the other people felt.

I got to know Carlisle and Esme; the father and mother of Edward. They were really nice people. And now all my weekends were passed at the Cullen's house.

But there were two problems with this relation with their family; first, they were vampires… They wanted my blood even if they were vegetarians, like Edward told me.

The second problem was different.

Caleb.

That was the name of the second problem. Apparently he became jealous of Edward and he was making my life a living hell.

But apart of that life couldn't get better.

Then was made the announce and like every year I had to go.

We were at the middle of November when the family weekend was announced.

For me family weekend was a meaning for nightmare.

I entered immediately in panic.

"Bella what's wrong? Tell us…" I sighed and shook my head.

Edward was being pushy about it and I didn't want to respond but it was so inevitable wasn't it.

"Come on Edward I don't want to talk about it…" I was going to see the one I once called father. Now I would call him Master only for the fear of being disrespectful for him; a shiver crossed my body when I thought the last time I didn't took him serious "Believe me Edward, I can't tell you… you have to discover…" I stood up it was Wednesday but I was already packing.

I didn't want to be late.

I went downstairs followed by a very annoyed vampire.

"Would you help me to finish my work Edward….?" I blinked at him; he called it the Bambi face. He nodded still annoyed with me.

Sooner that I expect we finished the work.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked me in playful voice.

I stared intently to him and w stayed in silence for a few minutes then I turned to the window.

"I'm going to read a bit…" and with that I went to my room and climbing to the bed, placed Pride and Prejudice in my lap.

I fall asleep when I was reading but in the morning I was laying in my bed. Edward must've changed my position…

I sighed and thanked God for not have classes in the first period.

They were all out of the house so I too went of to the library.

The day passed in a blur, Mike was annoying like always and Caleb was mad at me. He didn't like the attention I was giving to Edward because he wasn't getting any. Then I asked if he wasn't going to the same place as me; he nodded realising that we lived in the same place.

Friday came. And I didn't get any news.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to go this year… No a good chance.

The answer to my question came at night.

"Alice I don't have time to go shopping now…" she was basically forcing me to go. After a few complains I had to go with her or she would massacre me for the rest of the year. Jasper and Emmett was already outside; we were all ready to go when the phone rang.

I stood still but to pick the call since Angela was with Ben once more.

"Bella…" Alice started and I just silenced her.

"Yes?"

"Isabella, my dearest Isabella…" the voice called sweetly, it wasn't bad as the other since it was Alexiel.

"Oh Alex… Hi! Are there any plans…?" he sighed; in that entire awful place he was the one who takes care of me.

"Aye… I'll be picking you up tomorrow and we'll take the plain and the rest you know." He thought for a bit "Ah! And you have to go in a ceremony dress. We're going to have guests…"

I didn't like guests; maybe going to shop wasn't all that bad.

"Okay see ya in the morning…"

"By Bella Dancerela!!" then he hung up **(a/n: Bella Dancerela is not mine. It belongs to another author which I don't remember the name. Sorry…///).**

I stayed silent for a few minutes and then I realised that they were all looking at me.

"Hey! What's that for?" I asked them with fake mad voice "Alice I really need to shop so let's go!" I went outside and they came with me I motioned to drive my harley but Edward stopped me.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went with Alice I as always ended up alone with Edward.

He always understood my silence when I needed it and this time he understood it too well; he broke it.

"Bella…are you all right?" there was worry I his voice; I just nodded not trusting in my voice "Please Bella, trust me… tell me the truth." He asked once more.

And obediently I responded with all the truth.

Silent tears streamed down my face; sobs made my body tremble.

For the first time he didn't comfort me; he knew I didn't want it. When we arrived at the mall I was already silent. He opened my door and then he pushed me into it, making me stand between him and the door.

His hands were each one at the sides of head; he leaned to my hair and took a deep breath.

"You better not hurt yourself…" he mumbled to it.

Then he took me in his arms and we stayed like that until his cell phone rang.

He groaned and picked it.

"Yes Alice we are coming…" he said with an angered voice.

I just laughed.

I visited the majority of the mall shops; it was annoying to do this…. She made me dress almost one hundred dresses! I was about to go insane when she picked a black one.

It was just to my body, sleeveless and, thank good, long. I didn't like it very much but there was no way I was gong to argue with Alice. She also bought me a pair of shoes and a coat that matched perfectly the dress.

"Oh Alice!! It's enough! Don't spend more money on me!!" I was screaming towards her but she was laughing at my anger.

After that they paid my dinner and we went home.

"Emmett lets play a bit!!" I said cheerfully and he jumped to the ground took a seat next to me in.

In a few hours I was smashed by his experience…

"Well I'm going to read a bit. After this… hum… massacre." I said taking the stairs.

I took a quick shower and put my nightgown. When I stepped into the room Edward was on the chair; I smiled at him.

We talked a bit and then he just watched me read.

"You better get in bed Bella…" he said and I sighed.

He was about to leave when I realised that I didn't want him to go.

"Stay with me…" I said biting my lip.

He froze at the doorframe and looked at me; I looked pleadingly at him. Sighing he accepted and sat at the chair again.

"Not in there, in here…" I pat the place next to me. He looked at me surprised.

"What do you want Bella?" he looked at me questionably.

He was dazzling me and I only could say the truth. I gazed to my lap and I told him in the softest whisper.

"I don't want to be alone…not today…" I felt my heart race and face turn a crimson colour.

Almost a second after I said it a pair of cold arms wrapped my body cradling me.

"You could've told that sooner you know?" he kissed my forehead; with quick movements he covered my body with the sheets and started to hum a lullaby. I tried to fight the heavy eyelids.

But I felt asleep a little bit after.

When I woke up in the early morning I was laying in my bed but when I sat I saw Edward smiling at me in the chair.

I sighed contently.

"Good morning!" but then I remembered that it was Saturday "Crap!" it was already half past nine. He got out of my room and I quickly dressed up.

I put my hair in a bun leaving some small strands on my face.

I looked quite good or at least was what I thought. I put the shoes and I went downstairs; thank god that Edward was sweet boy and he already had put my luggage near the door.

"Well thank you for put my luggage downstairs." I said with a smiled but it faded when I saw him staring intently at me. I felt my face get redder and redder "Would you stop staring at me, please…?"

He smiled at me.

"You are irresistible…" he went near me and kissed my forehead and I didn't know what got into my head but a desire to kiss his lips crawled to my body.

"Well… thank you…" I smiled shyly.

"Now, now kids let's go…" Carlisle voice broke the moment.

"Good morning everyone!!" I smiled at them they greeted back.

Then we heard a car outside and I knew it was time to go.

I opened the door and I saw Alex hair in the wind.

He was gorgeous like always.

He was one of them.

"Hello." He greeted all of us.

I said goodbye to everyone.

He took my luggage and I went to the car gracefully; he opened the door for me. I stopped at the door and I looked back to Edward.

I took a deep breath and went inside. To a long journey.

* * *

We got out of the plain easily and Alex led me to a car that was waiting for us; I knew where it was going to lead me.

The voyage was a bit long but eventually an old mansion appeared in front of us; like always he opened the door for me and in a gentleman way he gave me his arm leading me inside.

He took me to his office.

A dark room was lying ahead.

"This is where I left you…" Alex said in a said voice.

I took a step inside and I started my mantra.

_I am mine, I am mine, I am mine…_

"Hello Isabella…" the door closed behind me.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos! **


	19. Insane Asylum

**Sorry I took so long to update this story... But I really like this one and I'm trying to have perfect. So I'm posting to chapts and for the all the people who reviewed and for the people who actually read this story I thank you all!!**

**Disclamer: No way Rosay!!! She owns all!**

* * *

Insane Asylum

* * *

"**Like a play of my obsessions,**

**You haunt my heart, **

**Taking pieces of it, **

**Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.**

**Like in an insane asylum,**

**Every one around falling into your grace,**

**What**** if god created love, did he make it for everyone?"**

* * *

I heard her steps in the stairs and when she came down I looked at the most unbelievable sight.

In a black long dress she was looking at us with a small smiled plastering her face.

_She is not as well as she seems… she quite depressed._

Jasper's thoughts put me on alert; she wasn't well and all of us knew why.

"Well thank you for put my luggage downstairs." She said with a little smile but it faded and her face began to get redder and redder "Would you stop staring at me, please…?"

I smiled at her, always sensitive.

"You are irresistible…" I walked slowly to her and put a kiss on her forehead; her heart raced and the smell of her blood filed my lungs.

But other necessity came.

An urge to kiss her beautiful lips appeared.

"Well… thank you…" she said shyly.

"Now, now kids let's go…" Carlisle voice broke the moment.

"Good morning everyone!!" she smiled at them.

_It gets better all the time! _Alice sang in my head; I glared at her even if I knew that she was saying the truth. I was falling for Isabella Sawn, the most magnificent creature I ever met.

Then I heard a car outside. I gasped when Bella's heart almost stopped; everyone in the room looked at her.

The blush from her cheeks disappeared and she became serious.

She walked to the door and opened it; her face softened a bit. I looked at the boy near the car; I could sense that he was like Caleb.

But I also heard his thoughts. _I really wished that I hadn't to take her to that place. She shouldn't have to do this… I have to stop this mess._ He was genuinely preoccupied with her; at least she was going to have someone who cares for her.

"Hello." He greeted everyone; he came near her and took the luggage. Then something happened.

Bella walked gracefully to the car but while she was walking the time seemed to run slower… like someone was trying to make this moment last long.

I looked at the boy and he had his eyes closed; almost like he felt my eyes on his he opened them and everything came to normal.

He went to his car and entered.

Bella in the other side looked back before entering in the car.

Her eyes were pleading almost looking like this was the last time she could look at us.

After that she got in the car and they were gone.

"Well at least she'll be back tomorrow…"

And for the first time I was awfully wrong.

* * *

"Alice, have you seen something?" I asked.

I was pacing in my room: back and forward, forward and back, back and forward… stuck in this insane asylum.

"Sorry Edward…" She was at my side now.

In this moment I could kill someone; I was so worried for Bella.

I was already Wednesday.

And she wasn't in school, in matter of fact I didn't even know where she was…! Neither if she was alright. Alice could see a thing…

"Edward… we have to go now…" she looked at me there was despair in her eyes, just like mine. I sighed.

I ran to the Volvo and waited impatiently at it.

Jasper was annoyed with me and Rosalie likewise; but now she was a little more preoccupied. I could read it in her thoughts.

"Edward would you stop that, please?" Jazz was looking annoyed.

I drove faster than normal; I was so worried for her…

We went to classes and they went pretty well, I even asked Angela if Bella used to take this long.

"Sometimes yeah, she takes a lot to come…" she turned to go but stopped and looked at seeing my worried face "but don't worry Edward, she always comes back." She smiled at me.

I felt a little reassured; I could read Ange's thoughts, she was not worried; she was hopping for her to arrive today. Sighing I went to the table of the grand hall with my brothers and sisters.

"So anything new?" Emmett was annoyed at first but he was also getting preoccupied; I just shocked my head, without her the table looked lifeless…

Then Alice streamed and she gazed to the empty, I tuned quickly with her.

_Bella was in the middle of the common room; she was looking at the window and when she turned. Her golden eye was covered with a compress and her left arm likewise. _

_Then she looked like she was staring at us and lost her senses falling into the ground._

Alice snapped out of it.

"Oh… what has happened…?" she looked at me; I was about to run to the dorm when Emmett's hand stooped me.

"What did you saw, Alice?" Jasper was worried about her feelings.

"We have to go smoothly…" she got up and everybody did the same; but once I got outside I ran to the dorm.

I opened the door and I saw her…

* * *


	20. Hope

**This is the second chapt of the day...if I have a few reviews I might have another today!!**

**Disclamer: She owns all!! **

* * *

Hope

* * *

"**People have hope, because they can't see Death standing behind them."**

* * *

_I am mine, I am mine, I am mine…_

"Hello Isabella…" the door closed behind me and I stayed with him in the room.

"Master Rochiel… I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I said in a tremble voice; I was clearly afraid.

I looked once again to him.

The poorly lighted room showed his features. He was beautiful but he didn't reach the magnificence of the vampires; he was very far away from Edward's god like features.

Rochiel was standing near the window staring intently at me.

His body was well built and, somewhat, to prove that he was wearing a white shirt with a few unbuttoned cases letting his flawless chest at view; his muscles were well defined and his skin was tanned.

Adding to the fact that he was wearing a pair of black jeans and some Italian shoes that I couldn't identify, he was a dream for any girl; but not for me.

I knew what he was capable of.

I was looking into his face. He had long black hair, cut in many sizes making him look like a wild creature; his face was angular and it fit perfectly with his body.

Then there were his eyes.

They were hypnotic; a pale blue made them look unreal… and the fact that they looked like cat eyes was even weirder. But right now I had a bigger problem; in his eyes there was an enormous quantity of anger…

"So we are making knew friends… aren't we Bella?" he moved in my direction and fear crawled to me "And above that they are special, aren't they…?" his nose was nearly touching mine "Do you remember what happened last time? Do even you remember what I told you Bella? I told you to never get near them!! Those creatures!!!" he screamed to me.

He slammed me to floor and I tried to not hit my head putting a hand for support; I bit back a scream of pain closing my eyes.

When I opened them he was kneeling beside me; there was panic in his eyes.

That was not normal.

"I'm sorry I pushed you… I just had to get it out…" he gently picked me up and embraced me.

Definably not a normal reaction.

"Master… Rochiel…?" I whispered.

"Just call me Rochiel. And we have guests so we better be going…"

Oh right the guests…

As always my part on this kind of dinners was embodying his wife… andbelieve me it was horrible…

I talked with the guests as politely as I could, since I didn't want to be there.

I wanted to be with Edward… not with this … thing.

You know thing is the right word for him.

He's a monster.

Not vampire because he doesn't feed on blood.

He feeds on the soul. Well I'm being quite strange saying it like this…

To maintain his immortality he has to take the time from other persons… And He's not the only one like this… I've seen others.

And the most stupid thing is that they have a power. Even if it's equal to every one of them, it is a power.

They can control time.

And why I'm here… Well that's because my life stream seems to be stronger than the others. I guess you can call it the will to live.

Mine seems to be never ending. So he feeds on it like there was no tomorrow… This is a bad because, after that, I fell like a zombie.

So when the dinner was finished I was drowning in my own personal hell.

"Isabella… why did you keep that face during the whole the dinner?" he came near me with an angry face "The guest might think that I was treating you badly… That's bad, really bad."

Then I started laughing.

And he didn't like my reaction.

"Why are you laughing…?"

"Because if they had that impression, they are not far from the truth..." I said still laughing. I didn't realise that I was challenging him by saying this words.

But if you disrespect him, you pay the prise.

Without any warning he slammed onto the wall.

"You do not play games with me." He grabbed my neck and I was having a difficult time to breathe "I know that you have a special friend now… hum… lets see maybe a boy named Edward Cullen?"

The blood was washed out of my face. I became even paler.

"Oh… so I'm right" I saw the devilish smile on his face "And I'm guessing that you have a special feeling for him… like love."

I felt the tears running out of my eyes. He let me go and I made an encounter with the floor. The sobs got out of my throat strangled.

"If you want to keep him and the others alive you better do what you are told to do!"

He took my arm and lifted me from the floor.

"Now let's get down to business…"

After he said that his hands were in my eyes and I was drowned into the darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in the usual room. One of my eyes was covered by a bandage.

I looked around and I saw Alexiel at my side.

"Don't move to fast… you have a problem in your hand and you eye is a mess…" He said giving me an apologetic smile. "You have to go today. It's already Wednesday. And you don't need to do you packs… you didn't undo them."

He was smiling but I could see that there was pain in his eyes. He was one of them but he passed a lot of time without feeding on us so he was getting older and older.

"When do we leave…?" I asked in a whisper.

"We leave when you're ready." He said taking care of my hand.

"I want to leave now." I said looking at him; he just nodded.

I was ready in a matter of minutes so we leaved without saying goodbyes. I didn't care he went to far this time; I looked like a corpse without live…

I sighed heavily. I was stuck into this particular hell.

I slept all the way in the plain and in the car. I was really, really tired.

We arrived soon to the Academy and after he took my bags inside we went away. I was left in that room that I loved so.

I was feeling quite bad and I couldn't feel my legs.

So I let myself fall in the ground.

Tears streamed down my face.

"People have hope, because they can't see Death behind them…" I said in a whisper.

I heard somebody open the door and after that I don't know.

* * *

**Did you know that I love reviews???**

**Beijos **

**Sarah!! **


End file.
